onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Pika Pika no Mi
The Pika Pika no Mi is a Logia-type Devil Fruit consumed by Admiral Kizaru. "Pikapika" is an onomatopoeia of glimmering or shining light, making Kizaru the "Light Man". Like most Logia fruits, this fruit makes the user immune to normal attacks by turning his body into light and allows him to create beams of light from his body. It also enables him to move at the speed of light and transport himself by means of reflection. Strengths and Weaknesses The fruit's major strengths, like other Logia types, allows the user to produce and become the element they control. In this case, Kizaru is able to generate and transform into light. From this, Kizaru is able to utilize light based attacks. He is also able to avoid normal attacks by turning into light and allowing the attack to pass through him completely. Kizaru is also able to travel, and attack, at the speed of light and is able to reflect himself to any desired location. It is likely that he can be reflected like ordinary light while in light form. This fruit's power doesn't seem to have any weaknesses other than the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. However, though this is a Logia-class Devil Fruit that renders the user intangible, Silvers Rayleigh used Haki to suppress the power of the Devil Fruit, nullifying Kizaru's intangibility, and allowing to kick away his attacks, as well as cut him with a sword. Usage Kizaru has so far been shown using this fruit to travel at the speed of light, augment his kicking strength dramatically, launch light-energy attacks that have explosive or piercing properties (depending on his way of using it), blind his opponents, and form an energy blade. His Devil Fruit was further researched by Doctor Vegapunk, recreating his blasts in the Pacifista Bartholomew Kuma and his likeness.One Piece Manga - Chapter 509, Vegapunk verified as researching and adapting Kizaru's laser. Below is a list of his named techniques, all of them are named after one of Japan's Three Sacred Treasures: *'Yata no Kagami' (八咫鏡, lit. Eight Span Mirror): Kizaru forms light in between his hands, and reflects it off any surface he wishes. He then rides the light to get to his desired location, as well as blind his opponents. It was first seen against Scratchmen Apoo One Piece Manga - Chapter 510 Page 4, Kizaru uses "Yata no Kagami" to move to Scratchmen Apoo's location., though the second time it was used it was stopped by Rayleigh cutting the beam of light with a sword. It's named after the Yata no Kagami. *'Ama no Murakumo' (天叢雲剣, lit. Gathering Clouds of Heaven Sword): Kizaru forms a long sword out of light, similar to Admiral Aokiji's "Ice Saber" technique. It was first used against Silvers RayleighOne Piece Manga - Chapter 512 Page 8, Kizaru uses "Ama no Murakumo" to form a sword.. It's named after the Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi, which is later known as the Kusanagi no Tsurugi. It also looks similar to the lightsabers used in the Star Wars series. *'Yasakata no Magatama' (八尺瓊曲玉, lit. Eight Shaku Curved Jewel): Kizaru shoots many energy beams from both of his hands. It was first used against Whitebeard but blocked by Marco One Piece Manga - Chapter 553 Page 16, Kizaru uses "Yasakata no Magatama" to attack Whitebeard from up above.. It's named after the Yasakani no Magatama. Trivia * Kizaru's attacks are named after the three sacred treasures of the Imperial Regalia of Japan, which gives him a theme of the Shinto religion. * Kizaru's fight against Rayleigh could be a reference to a phenomenon of scattering light that was named after the physicist Lord Rayleigh as "Rayleigh scattering". References External Links *Light - Wikipedia article on light *Speed of light - Wikipedia article on the speed of light. *Laser - Wikipedia article on an attack used by Kizaru and modified for the Pacifista clones *Imperial Regalia of Japan - Wikipedia article on Kizaru's named attacks. Category:Devil Fruit Category:Logia